Cuando Percy encontró a Audrey
by Graystone
Summary: Aunque no sabe nada de ella, Percy siente que si la conoce, las cosas serán distintas. De cómo Percy conoció a Audrey y de lo que ocurrió después.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: n**ada del potterverso me pertenece

**Nota:** retomo la historia que dejé hace tiempo olvidada. He borrado los capítulos posteriores para reeditarlos, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, alejado, pero atento a lo que decía aquel hombre ataviado con una túnica larga y un libro en las manos. Sabía que era un sacerdote y lo que llevaba en las manos una Biblia. Penny le había hablado de las religiones muggles, en una época que se le hacía ahora ya muy lejana.

Penny. La guerra había terminado hace unos meses, pero no todo salió como él había esperado. Aunque el Señor Tenebroso había caído al fin, y todo el mundo se alegró por ello, aún había algunos que lamentaban la pérdida de los que ya no estaban, de los que habían muerto. Como le pasaba a él.

El funeral había terminado y los asistentes se disponían a marcharse al velatorio. De repente apareció un hombre que se le quedó mirando. Sabía quien era, el señor Clearwater.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con una voz furiosa y el rostro compungido.

—Señor... yo...

El hombre se acercó hasta él y parecía como si quisiese golpearlo.

—Nadie te ha pedido que vinieras. Ella no querría que vinieras... por tu culpa... por vuestra culpa... ahora mi hija ya no está.

La señora Clearwater lloraba mientras apartaba a su marido. Lo último que quería es que hubiese una pelea en el funeral de su hija. Cuando se fueron, una joven se detuvo enfrente del chico.

—¿Eres Percy, verdad? Penny me habló alguna vez de ti. Siento mucho que ya no esté aquí... contigo —la joven tenía el pelo castaño rizado, igual que lo tenía Penny. Sus ojos eran de un azul claro que a Percy le resultaron familiares.

La joven se dispuso a marcharse, pero cuando estaba alejada unos pasos, Percy la llamó

—Perdona ¿cómo... cómo te llamas?

La joven se volvió, con la mirada seria.

—Me llamo Audrey... Audrey Clearwater.


	2. El felétono

**1**

**El felétono**

Corría calle abajo. Una vez más y desde hacía semanas, volvía tarde al trabajo. Su director de departamento entendía la situación, la entendía de igual manera en todos aquellos que habían sufrido pérdidas durante la guerra. Pero la mayoría de ellos, en mayor o menor medida, procuraba llegar puntual al trabajo. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de Percy. A duras penas consiguió llegar a la entrada al Ministerio y de ahí hasta su departamento, el de Seguridad Mágica, donde ocupaba un alto puesto en el equipo de gobierno del Ministro Shackelbolt. Y hablando del Rey de Roma:

—¿Percy? —se oyó una voz que le resultó familiar. Alzó el cansado rostro.

—Señor Ministro —saludó él.

Kingsley Shackelbolt se rio. Siempre lo hacía ante la pomposidad de Percy, pero tenía un trato preferente para con el hijo de Arthur.

—Percy, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Kingsley —calló un momento, como pensando en qué decir —. Esta es la tercera vez que llegas tarde esta semana.

Percy cerró los ojos con resignación.

—Lo... lo sé, señ... Kingsley. Es que...

—Sé que es por Penny, Percy, y no tienes que ocultarlo. Tras la guerra, todos hemos sufrido muchas pérdidas y tú también. Todavía recuerdo el día que fuimos a Azkaban para...

El joven endureció el rostro.

—No lo digas... no vuelvas a decirlo.

—Percy... tienes que tomarte un descanso. Te he dicho mil veces que cojas la baja...

—No —dijo tajantemente —. Quiero seguir trabajando y aunque llegue tarde... después recupero el tiempo perdido.

—Y eso hace que al día siguiente llegues tarde. Piensa en lo que te he dicho... una vez más.

Kingsley se marchó, dejando a Percy sólo. El resto de la mañana fue todo lo normal que pudo. Se dedicó a revisar documentos y archivos, nada nuevo. Lo peor vino durante el descanso, donde Perkins, uno de sus compañeros, comenzó a atosigarle como hacía siempre.

—Hola Weasley.

—Hola Perkins —contestó él con resignación.

Para Percy, Perkins era un pesado, hablando claro. Y los dos eran totalmente opuestos. Mientras que Percy solía ser la típica persona seria y responsable, Perkins era un juerguista y siempre gustaba de hacer bromas, bromas que para Percy nada tenían que ver con las que hacían Fred y George. A Perkins siempre le gustaba salir de copas con los demás compañeros, y todos, alguna vez, habían salido con él. Todos salvo, claro está, Percy. Y aquel día no era una excepción, hasta que decidió que ya se había cansado.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó mientras tiraba con fuerza al suelo un documento que llevaba en la mano —¡Entérate de una vez, no voy a quedar contigo!

Perkins y toda la oficina, se había quedado mudo mirando a Percy, cuya cara empezaba a enrojecerse.

—¡Weasley! —oyó que gritaba alguien. Se volvió y vio a Kingsley —A mi despacho. Ahora.

Caminó hasta el despacho del Ministro, quien cerró la puerta, casi con fuerza, tras entrar. Los dos se sentaron, Kingsley mirándolo serio. Cogió un documento de su mesa y una pluma que mojó en tinta.

—Lo siento Percy, pero esto no puede seguir así. Te voy a dar la baja. Y no me discutas —se adelantó al ver que iba a protestar —. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir esas subidas de tono. Necesitas estar un tiempo fuera del trabajo. Es mi última palabra —dijo mientras le pasaba la hoja firmada.

Resignado, cogió el papel y se marchó. Horas después se encontraba caminando por la calle, sin rumbo fijo. Estaba ya atardeciendo, pero no tenía pensado volver todavía a casa, ni tampoco pasarse por la Madriguera. Caminaba con la cabeza baja, por lo que ni siquiera se preocupaba en que podía cruzarse con alguien, hasta que:

—¡Cuidado! —dijo una voz femenina. Había chocado con una mujer y como consecuencia el bolso de ella se había caído al suelo, desperdigando todo su contenido por la acera.

—Lo... lo siento mucho —se disculpó él mientras ayudaba a recoger los distintos objetos, al mismo tiempo que ella. De repente alzó el rostro y miró a la mujer —¿Audrey?

Ella lo miró.

—Señor Weasley... qué sorpresa —dijo casi con sorna. Evidentemente no parecía querer volver a verle tan pronto. Se levantó rápidamente, sin asegurarse de que lo tenía todo —. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Pues... daba un paseo. ¿La calle es de todos no?

Se colgó el bolso al hombro.

—Sí, claro. Perdone... es sólo que... bueno —trataba de no sonar hiriente —... no esperaba verle de nuevo tan pronto. En fin, adiós.

—Adiós —se despidió él. Se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba, pero de repente oyó un ruido, como una música. Bajó la mirada y vio el causante, una especie de aparato que temblaba y se encendía. Percy lo cogió dudoso ¿qué clase de objeto era ese? En la especie de ventana se veían unas palabras que Percy leyó —¿_Papá llamando_? —se acercó el objeto a la boca, algo dudoso —¿Papá? ¡Papá! ¿Eres tú? —miraba extrañado a aquella cosa mientras algunas personas que pasaban por allí lo miraban incrédulos ante el espectáculo que estaba montando.

De repente, la música y los temblores cesaron. Y en la ventana aparecieron unas caras que le resultaron familiares. Eran dos chicas, muy parecidas, de pelo castaño casi negro y rizado. Una era Audrey y la otra... era Penny.

Minutos después, Percy llegó a casa de sus padres. Necesita saber qué clase de objeto era ese, ya que no recordaba que Penny le hubiera hablado de semejante cosa y a él la única persona que le venía a la mente para saberlo era su padre. Mentía, prefería la ayuda de Hermione, pero en ese momento se encontraba en Australia con Ron, tratando de hacer regresar a sus padres hechizados. Tras pasar el descuidado jardín, quizás más de la cuenta, según le pareció a él, accedió a la cocina de la casa. En ella estaba su madre, sentada en una silla, apoyada en la mesa, y con una taza de té enfrente de ella. Mantenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y su mirada parecía perdida.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó él, al ver que ella no parecía reparar en su presencia.

Automáticamente ella despertó de su ensoñación y lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa que a Percy le pareció forzada, aun cuando ella se aproximó hasta él, lo abrazó y le dio dos besos. Quizás, pensó Percy, no había sido una buena idea venir, pues su madre aún no había superado la muerte de Fred, aun cuando Percy, como hijo, debería estar a su lado. Pero es que él también había sufrido una pérdida.

La guerra había dejado a la familia Weasley rota por la tragedia. La muerte de Fred los había trastocado a todos, quizás a George y a Molly a los que más. Pero Molly Weasley sabía también que sus hijos habían sufrido mucho, como Percy, que había perdido a su novia Penny. Desde que supo la noticia, no pudo evitar ver que su hijo se mostraba alicaído y no sabía si volvería a ser el de antes. No podía evitar ver cómo la pena y el dolor estaban presentes en cada reunión familiar. Además, Percy todavía estaba avergonzado por su actitud hacia su familia durante la guerra.

—Hola Percy, qué bien que hayas venido. Tu padre estará a punto de llegar ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

Él se sentó en una silla.

—Bien, bien, en verdad quería hablar con papá —se negaba en rotundo a hablar de Penny.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? He hecho sopa, tu favorita.

Él sonrió, aunque le costase.

—Mamá, esa sopa es la favorita de toda la familia —Molly sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Afortunadamente, Arthur Weasley ya había llegado.

Percy miró a su padre, que estaba igual o peor que su madre, con profundas ojeras y el rostro cansado. Kingsley le había dicho que se tomara un tiempo lejos del trabajo, y así lo hizo, pero fue cuestión de días, quizás porque quería volver al trabajo, quizás porque necesitaba algo que le distrajese y no estar todo el día en casa, sin apenas hablar con su mujer.

—Percy, hijo, qué alegría verte —se dejó caer en una silla mientras Molly le ponía un cuenco de sopa. Y se sentaba a su lado — ¿Ocurre algo?

—Papá, necesito tu ayuda ¿Sabes qué es esto? —se sacó el objeto de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y lo dejó en la mesa.

Automáticamente y como si de efecto retardado se tratase, Arthur Weasley soltó la cuchara que tenía en la mano, cuando estaba dispuesto a llevársela a la boca para tomar el primer sorbo de sopa, provocando que el contenido volviese de nuevo al cuenco y la cuchara golpease contra la superficie, salpicándolo todo. Se quedó con la boca abierta, no por el estropicio, sino viendo el objeto.

—¡Arthur! Ten más cuidado —le reprendió su mujer.

Pero en vez de disculparse, Arthur dijo, casi extasiado.

—Pero Molly... es un... es un... ¡Es un _felétono_ móvil!

—¿Qué? —preguntaron Percy y su madre a la vez, muy extrañados.

—Merlín bendito, es la primera vez que veo uno. Sólo sabía de ellos por esos folletos muggles. Es increíble —lo cogió con cuidado, como temiendo dañarlo, y lo examinó.

Percy por fin habló, entendiendo a qué se refería —Querrás decir que es un teléfono ¿no? —sí que sabía lo que eran los teléfonos normales, pues Penny le dio un día el de su casa.

—Eso, eso, a eso me refería. Siempre me confundo. Es increíble... —decía mientras miraba el objeto.

Percy parecía confuso.

—Pero... ¿cómo funciona?

—Oh, ya sabes que los muggles tienen un montón de recursos para hacer funcionar todo tipo de cosas sin magia. Funciona con _eclecticidad_ —de repente se llevó un susto tremendo, pues el teléfono se había encendido, así como empezaba de nuevo a temblar. El susto provocó que el señor Weasley soltase el aparato, cayendo este sobre la mesa ―. Increíble —fue lo único que supo decir.

Percy se levantó y miró de nuevo el teléfono.

—Mira, mira, está haciéndolo de nuevo. Pone... ¿_Casa_? ¿Están llamando desde aquí?

—No, no están llamando desde aquí. Será que están llamando al propietario del teléfono... desde una casa.

De repente se oyó una voz, que sonaba amplificada. Los tres Weasley se quedaron mudos y paralizados. No podían entender cómo alguien hablaba desde ese aparato.

—_Buenas noches, espero hablar con la persona que ha encontrado mi teléfono móvil. Si es usted quien lo ha encontrado, por favor, llame al siguiente número..._

La voz, que era la de una mujer, comenzó a decir unos números, pero Percy sólo atendía a la voz, que le resultaba familiar.

—¡Es Audrey! ¡Es Audrey! —cogió el teléfono y se lo acerco a la boca —¡Audrey! ¡Audrey! ¿Me oyes? —ni siquiera se daba cuenta del espectáculo que estaba montando ante sus padres, así como tampoco que estaba toqueteando frenéticamente las teclas.

—_¿Señor Weasley?_—se oyó que decía el aparato con la voz de Audrey.

—¿Audrey? ¿Eres tú?

—_Dios mío_ —se oyó que decía —. _Por favor, si es posible... llame al número ¿de acuerdo?_

Y después, el teléfono se apagó, mostrando de nuevo la imagen.

—¿Audrey? ¿Audrey? —volvía a llamar Percy.

Pero fue el señor Weasley quien habló esta vez.

—Creo que se ha ido ya.

Inmediatamente, Percy guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de su túnica y se dispuso a irse, pero su madre lo detuvo, lo miró quizás con cara de esperanza y preguntó temblorosa.

—Percy, ¿quién... quién es Audrey?


	3. Medias verdades y segundas oportunidades

**2**

**Medias verdades y segundas oportunidades**

Audrey colgó malhumorada al fin el auricular del teléfono fijo que había al lado de la caja registradora. Su mente sólo concebía una cosa, maldecir una y otra vez a Percy Weasley, aunque sólo fuese verbalmente, ya que desgraciadamente conocía la magia desde hacía años y sabía que maldecir se podía llevar a la práctica. Pero en verdad no sabía si maldecirse a sí misma por hablar con Weasley el día del entierro de Penny. Mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar a toda velocidad, dibujándose en su infinito interior imágenes de Baker Street y de Percy Weasley, una mujer esperaba pacientemente cerca de ella.

—¿Y bien?

Audrey reaccionó como si hubiese despertado de un profundo letargo, o como si de repente estuviese en Baker Street y se hubiese aparecido allí mismo, en la librería en la que trabajaba. Miró a quien preguntaba, Becky, su compañera de trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Becky estaba incrédula.

—¡Tierra llamando a Audrey! ¡Conteste Audrey! —gritó ella en mitad de la tienda, provocando que las pocas personas que estaban en el local se diesen la vuelta bruscamente o levantasen sus caras de los libros que en esos momentos tenían en las manos, interrumpiendo su lectura. Audrey por su parte se puso roja de vergüenza, pero a Becky no parecía importarle nada de eso —. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Audrey rodó los ojos, como no queriendo darle importancia, pero contestó.

—Hemos quedado esta tarde para que me devuelva el teléfono. Nada más —contestó rápidamente antes de que Becky pudiese seguir contestando —. Ni tomar café, ni qué tal estás… nada de eso. Simplemente me dará mi teléfono y cada uno nos iremos por donde hemos venido ¿Vale?

Becky la miró, pero no dijo nada más salvo:

—¿Eso quiere decir que volverás en metro? Si quieres te dejo mi coche —bromeó, a lo cual Audrey se rio —Voy a colocar los libros de aquella estantería.

Su amiga la miró. En realidad era mentira, pues había un montón de libros descolocados, pero Becky sabía que Audrey necesitaba estar sola y sobretodo pensar, pensar mucho.

Rebecca, Becky, Sharp, era la mejor amiga de Audrey. Sus madres se conocían de haber estado en clubs de lectura, consiguiendo que sus hijas se conociesen. Becky hacía honor a su nombre debido a que su madre se lo puso gracias al personaje de su novela favorita. Mientras que Audrey prefería ser una chica normal con sus gustos, Becky quería ser actriz, pero de momento lo único que había conseguido era un puesto en la pequeña y céntrica librería junto a Audrey, muy al estilo de aquellas librerías neoyorquinas que salen en esas películas que ellas siempre ven, como _Tienes un e-mail_. Pero al igual que Becky se puso a ordenar las estanterías, Audrey se dedicó a atender a los clientes, logrando olvidar por un momento a Baker Street y a Weasley.

* * *

Las horas que transcurrieron hasta que se personó en el 76 de Baker Street se le hicieron eternas, casi interminables, como si fuese cierto eso que decían de que cuando más quieres algo, más tarda en llegar. _Bobadas_, pensó Audrey y aunque fuese cierto, ella quería recuperar su teléfono cuanto antes, no ver a Weasley… cuanto antes.

Tras salir de la boca de metro, caminó hasta el número 76 de la calle, deteniéndose al llegar en frente de una tienda llamada _Holand & Barrett_. Mientras esperaba, miraba pasar al resto de la gente. Siempre lo hacía cada vez que se quedaba quieta en algún punto de la ciudad, normalmente para esperar a alguien. Miraba a alguna persona y en los pocos segundos que esta se encontraba en su campo visual, se ponía a imaginar cómo sería su vida.

Sin embargo aquel día, sus pensamientos la habían llevado a imaginarse como sería una persona determinada, la que precisamente estaba esperando. Comenzó a imaginarse a Weasley, ya que apenas sabía nada de él. Pocas fueron las veces que Penny la habló de su novio, de lo educado y formal que era, atento, servicial, trabajador, culto… en pocas palabras, para Audrey, el tío más aburrido que podría echarse una chica como novio.

A Audrey no le gustaban ese tipo de gente, sino que la prefería más alocada, con los pies en la tierra ciertamente, pero aun así vividores, de los que viajasen mucho o de los que se plantasen en contra del mundo. Inconformistas se podría decir y a ella Percy Weasley nunca le pareció eso.

Mientras elucubraba sobre el hombre que en esos momentos traía su teléfono para devolvérselo, miró el reloj. Aún era pronto, demasiado pronto, quizás porque quería ir cuanto antes y acabar con toda esa charada para poder irse a su casa y estar tranquila de una vez. Pero no, había llegado pronto y de seguro que Weasley no llegaba pronto ni tarde, llegaba a la maldita hora convenida.

Suspirando, sacó de su bolso un libro, su ejemplar de _El Rey Arturo_, el cual ya había leído muchas veces por ser el tema su favorito, y mientras lo abría no podía evitar ironizar con el hecho de que había quedado con un tío llamado Percy, igual que Percival, caballero de la mesa redonda.

Ironías aparte, en el tiempo en que estuvo esperando, Audrey pudo al menos hacer lo que más la gustaba, perderse una vez más en aquellos mundos de fantasía, llenos de leyenda y magia, damiselas en apuros desde altas torres y nobles y aguerridos caballeros a lomos de blancos caballos cabalgando por extensos territorios plagados de magníficas criaturas como alados dragones, plateados unicornios o majestuosas aves fénix. Y fue tal la magnífica perdición a la que una vez más se sometía, que no se dio cuenta de alguien que se había detenido a su lado.

—¿Señorita Clearwater? —pero Audrey no contestaba, como si no oyese nada. El desconocido se acercó un poco hasta ella mientras disminuía el tono de voz, como queriendo que nadie les oyese —¿Audrey?

Aquella voz... fue como una chispa, una diminuta e insignificante chispa que enciende y provoca un virulento y fogoso incendio en su interior. Alzó el rostro hacia aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y se llevó un susto tremendo que provocó que el libro se le deslizase de las manos mientras retrocedía para chocar con el tronco de un árbol.

—Señor Weasley —dijo ella sorprendida, con la voz entrecortada y dificultad para respirar. No podía decir nada más. Percy parecía entre confuso y temeroso mientras trataba de disculparse.

—Lo siento mucho, no quería asustarla —se agachó para coger el lastimado libro, abierto sobre el suelo, con algunas páginas dobladas y ralladuras en las tapas —. De verdad que lo siento, su libro... se lo puedo arreglar.

Audrey cogió bruscamente el ejemplar para guardarlo, como queriendo que sólo ella y nadie más pudiese tocarlo. Era un regalo y no podía desprenderse de él.

—Muchas gracias, señor Weasley, pero me gusta tal como está, además de que... ¿ha dicho usted arreglarlo? —si, había dicho _se lo puedo arreglar_, nada de _le compraré uno nuevo_ o algo así.

Percy asintió.

—Si... es cierto —y de improviso la llevó hasta una especie de pequeño callejón donde nadie los podía ver, a pesar de que Audrey no quería contemplar lo que estaba segura que iba a hacer, además de que aún se sentía insegura al lado de Weasley. Pero no hubo tiempo de quejas, pues mientras ella aún sostenía el libro entre sus manos, Percy sacó una alargada y delgada varita, una varita mágica. Hacía tiempo que Audrey no veía una. Percy apuntó hacia el libro y pronunció una de esas palabras que a ella se le hacían misteriosas, a pesar de que sólo era latín —_Reparo_.

Y de inmediato, como por arte de magia y que en verdad era magia real, el libro, aún en sus manos, volvía a estar como antes de caerse. Las páginas dobladas se habían alisado y las ralladuras ya no estaban. Únicamente los vestigios de los años que ese libro llevaba con Audrey, como manchas de uso, aún permanecía. Era increíble. Audrey miró a Percy sorprendida.

—Supuse que le gustaba tal como estaba antes de caerse, que se trata de un regalo y no quería que pareciese nuevo...

Pero Audrey lo acalló.

—Ya basta, señor Weasley, ya basta —sentenció ella. No quería seguir allí, no quería ver más de aquello, no quería seguir al lado de esa persona. Se fue retirando lentamente hasta que, sin despedirse, comenzó a andar calle arriba.

Percy la llamó, gritando.

—¡Audrey! —por suerte ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró —Penny y tú, quiero decir... esto... —le costaba mucho formular la pregunta correcta.

—Era mi hermana —dijo ella simplemente, pero dejando caer la verdad como un gran peso. Tras eso se marchó, dispuesta a no volverse si era llamada de nuevo.

Percy, apenado, se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada de una casa cercana, pero de repente se acordó de a lo que había venido. Se levantó rápidamente y sacó el teléfono del interior de su chaqueta. Se había olvidado de devolvérselo a Audrey y al parecer a ella de reclamarlo.

—¡Audrey! —gritó —pero ella ya había doblado la esquina, y aunque aún podía oírle, no se volvió.

* * *

La puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió lentamente. Accedió al salón, donde Becky se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá, viendo la tele. Audrey se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones, tirando su bolso al lado.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido? —preguntó Becky, insegura ya que su amiga tenía mala cara.

—Pues... la verdad... —pero no dijo nada, sino que se levantó —. Lo siento Becky, quiero irme a dormir.

Becky se la quedó mirando mientras se iba, sin quejarse por no contarla nada. Seguramente, pensó, no había ido bien. Caminó por el pasillo hasta su habitación, en la que se encerró. A oscuras se tumbó sobre la cama echa un mar de dudas. Por fin, tras mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con Penny, había vuelto a ver la magia. Y aliviada había comprobado que aún seguía gustándola. Pero aún más que la magia, quizás uno de sus mayores deseos, en quien no podía evitar pensar era en Percy Weasley.

¿Lo peor de todo? Había olvidado recuperar su teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba en la tienda. _Lewis, Le Guin, Tolkien,__Weasley, Weasley, Weasley_… Estaba colocando los ejemplares de literatura fantástica, hasta que, dándose cuenta de que Weasley no era un autor de género fantástico, soltó el último libro bruscamente, despertando de su ensoñación. Se apartó lentamente de la estantería a la vez que se cubría la cara con las manos. En esas llegó Becky.

—Audrey, ten cuidado con los libros que luego hay que venderlos —cogió el ejemplar que yacía en el suelo, con las páginas dobladas, y se lo llevó a la trastienda, a ver si había alguna manera posible de dejarlo en buen estado.

Por su parte Audrey no sabía que hacer. Desde que se había levantado hacía unas horas, durante la ducha y en el desayuno y ahora que estaba en la tienda minutos antes de abrirla al público, no paraba de pensar una y otra vez en Percy, así como tampoco lograba entender por qué ahora se refería a él por su nombre y no por su apellido.

Se acercó hasta el mostrador, donde Becky estaba ordenando las postales de felicitación. Al verla esta, no pudo evitar preguntárselo, pues era uno de sus mayores defectos, querer enterarse de todo, aunque en ocasiones no fuese de su incumbencia.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal con Weasley?

Audrey no sabía qué decir. No sabía que decir, ni hacer, ni pensar…

—Pues… bien.

—¿Bien? Si no recuperaste tu teléfono ¿O es un bien en el sentido de _Qué bien me lo pasé con ese tío, tomándonos algo mientras se le olvida que me devuelva mi teléfono, igual que a mi_?

Su amiga suspiró.

—Está bien, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó? Me pilló leyendo _El Rey Arturo_, me asusté al oír su voz, dejé caer el libro y él lo cogió… —calló un momento — y yo estaba muy confusa —dijo rápidamente, como si quisiese no contar una parte de lo ocurrido —, todo parecía venirse encima de mí y por eso me fui. Y por eso se me olvidó que me devolviese el teléfono.

Becky la miró un momento, extrañada.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Le viste y te entró el canguelo? Pues vaya —se encogió de hombros. Afortunadamente para Audrey, su amiga no gustaba de ser muy observadora. Cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de que había omitido una parte de su relato, pero Becky no. Miró a su reloj de pulsera y dijo:

—Ya es la hora, mejor voy abriendo ya —caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, dejando a Audrey sola.

Esta por supuesto había preferido no contar una parte de lo ocurrido, concretamente aquella en la que Percy realizó magia delante de ella. Becky era su mejor amiga y le contaba todo. Incluso conoció a Penny, pero nunca, por seguridad, le contó que era una bruja. Era mejor así, pues su amiga era propensa a irse de la lengua. Afortunadamente el tema, pensaba ella, no volvería a salir más a colación aquel día. Por lo menos aquel día, o eso creía.

* * *

Mientras tanto y a kilómetros de allí, varias horas después cabría decir, Percy Weasley se encontraba una vez más en casa de sus padres, acompañado además de sus hermanos y respectivas parejas, pues su madre había decidido organizar una comida para reunir a la familia y tratar de dar un paso más en la superación de las tragedias y malos momentos que los habían azotado.

—Y dime Hermione ¿qué tal tus padres? —preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras se sentaba, a Hermione, la cual ya había vuelto de junto a Ron de su viaje a Australia para recuperar a sus padres y restablecer su memoria.

Hermione, que en ese momento estaba dejando su vaso de agua sobre la mesa, contestó:

—Bien, los dos están bastante bien. Al principio les costó asumir que les modificase la memoria, pero entendían que era para su propia seguridad —de repente Ron carraspeó, como si Hermione se dejase algo —, aunque no les pareció bien que me quedase aquí, en medio de la guerra —Ron volvió a carraspear. Esta vez Hermione lo miró amenazadora mientras Harry esbozaba una sonrisa — y que participase abiertamente en ella.

Molly esbozaba una media sonrisa. Por supuesto no quería que los tres se hubiesen ido, no por evitar el cometido de Harry, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano su misión final llegaría. Dumbledore se lo había dicho, o al menos la había hecho prometer que cuando llegase el momento, ella no interferiría. No se trataba de impedimentos, se trataba de preocupación y también de amor. Pues Molly los quería a los tres y sufrió mucho en el tiempo que no supo de ellos, Ron era su hijo, si, pero también le preocupaban Harry y Hermione, pues los había llegado a querer como a sus propios hijos.

La comida siguió su curso y las diversas conversaciones se mantenían en el ambiente, tales como el embarazo de Fleur, el trabajo de Harry como auror, o las insistentes preguntas del señor Weasley a su hijo Ron y a Hermione acerca de cómo es volar en un avión y como consigue este mantenerse en el aire.

Pero el único que no parecía querer entrar en ellas era Percy, ni siquiera cuando su padre mencionó el revuelo que se estaba montando en el Ministerio por la nueva regulación sobre pesos y medidas y la repercusión que tendría en los comerciantes. Y fue en ese momento cuando Arthur Weasley supo que tenía que hablar con su hijo, aunque fuese en privado. Ya le había pedido al menos a su mujer que no le preguntase de nuevo a Percy sobre aquella chica.

Minutos después, mientras algunos se tomaban el té o preferían ir a dar una vuelta, y mientras la cocina era recogida mágicamente, Percy se dirigió, tal vez sin saberlo, tal vez porque sus pasos lo llevaron hasta allí, al cobertizo donde su padre guardaba todos sus cachivaches muggles. Mientras miraba los distintos enchufes, recordando las veces que su padre, en mitad de una comida o una cena les enseñaba uno a él y a sus hermanos, oyó una voz.

—Nunca te interesaron mis aparatos muggles cuando eras pequeño. Bueno, ni a ti a tus hermanos.

Percy se dio la vuelta.

—Papá. No te había oído.

Su padre se acercó hasta él y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.

—Incluso no llegó a interesarte mucho mi trabajo en el Ministerio —no lo decía con rencor.

—Sí que me llegó a interesar —alegó él a modo de defensa —. Bueno, casi —en verdad lo que le gustaba era el Ministerio. De todos los hijos de Arthur Weasley, Percy fue el único que le pidió a su padre que le llevara a visitar el Ministerio, cuando todavía era sólo un niño.

Arthur sonrió.

—No tiene importancia, hijo. En verdad lo que quería era hablar contigo ¿Qué tal estás? —formuló la pregunta a pesar de que su hijo esbozó una expresión en su rostro que invitaba a no querer hablar sobre él. Pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—Pues estoy… bien —dijo él, escuetamente.

Pero Arthur no parecía dispuesto a rendirse.

—Hijo, si hay algo que te preocupa o que quieras contarme a mi o a tu madre… puedes hacerlo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, para ayudaros a todos. Pero contigo, con lo que pasó… con Penny…

—Papá —lo interrumpió Percy —. Se trata de que… —pero se había dado cuenta. Había oído el nombre de Penny y lo que sintió había sido distinto en parte, menos doloroso ¿Por qué? ¿Eras quizás porque no podía evitar pensar en…?

Arthur miró atento a su hijo, consciente de que había algo y no precisamente Penny, que atormentaba a su hijo.

—¿Es esa chica? ¿Audrey?

Percy miró a su padre, y esta vez se dio cuenta de que podía hablar con franqueza, que tenía que hablar con alguien.

—Si. Es la hermana de Penny.

Su padre esbozó una cara de comprensión.

—Y esa chica ¿te gusta? —sonaba raro que le preguntase eso, así de golpe, cuando una conversación similar la tuvieron mucho tiempo atrás y ahora Percy ya era bastante mayorcito para saber sobre el amor.

—Pues… no lo sé. Todo es muy raro, muy confuso. La conocí en el funeral de Penny y luego pasó lo del teléfono y volví a verla para devolvérselo… Se trata sólo de que…

Pero las palabras estaban ya dichas, aunque no las pronunciase.

—Temes estar faltando a la memoria de Penny. Crees que no estaría bien… estar con su hermana —dijo Arthur. Entre las sombras del cobertizo pudo ver como a su hijo se le humedecían los ojos. Se acercó a él mientras este se secaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

—No es eso… bueno si. Pero no sé si debería tener miedo… Además, ella no está interesada en mí.

Arthur se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó afectivamente.

—Aunque seamos de Gryffindor, no pasa nada porque exista algo en lo que no seamos valientes. Eso demuestra que somos humanos. Y en cuanto a lo otro —dijo refiriéndose a si la tal Audrey estaba interesada —, sólo lo sabrás cuando lo compruebes.

Se volvieron a abrazar, y cuando se separaron, Percy ya no estaba llorando. Ambos se dispusieron a salir, pero antes:

—Papá, ¿crees que algún día a alguno de nosotros nos interesarán tus objetos muggles?

—A vosotros lo veo difícil, pero a alguno de mis nietos tal vez —sonrió ante aquello ―. Supongo que será alguno cuya madre sea muggle. Un padre muggle queda descartado, supongo —dijo cuando ya estaban fuera —, pues Ginny ya sale con Harry.

Y acto seguido se marchó sonriente y con paso resuelto hacia la casa, dejando a su hijo algo confuso ¿a qué se referiría? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pues a lo lejos vio a dos personas que iban caminando, su hermano Ron junto a Hermione. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hasta ellos.

—Hermione —los dos se volvieron al oírle — ¿Puedo hablar contigo? No tiene por qué ser a solas.

La chica asintió mientras Ron esbozaba una expresión de no querer, más que nada porque le apetecía estar a solas con ella.

—¿Qué ocurre, Percy? —preguntaba ella en tono normal.

—Verás, ya sé que éramos amigos y todo eso… —decía él.

Hermione le interrumpió.

—Y seguimos siendo amigos, Percy —él no sabía que contestar —ya sé que anteriormente… —pero no terminó la frase, pues fue Ron quien habló.

—Anteriormente han ocurrido cosas, pero ahora ya no importan, Percy. Ya no deben importar, ahora debemos dar gracias de estar aquí… todos juntos —dijo Ron, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes. Aquello había sonado bastante… maduro. Miró a ambos mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza y prefirió ir al grano —. ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Podemos ayudarte?

Percy asintió mientras se sacaba el teléfono de Audrey de uno de sus bolsillos. Prácticamente lo llevaba ya siempre consigo.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a hacer una llamada? Harry se ha ido ya a casa y supuse que tú sabrías utilizar uno de estos —sacó un papel doblado, una servilleta —. Este es el número.

Hermione cogió las dos cosas.

—La verdad, llevo poco tiempo utilizando uno de estos, pues nunca tuve uno si no me iba a servir en Hogwarts. Mira, si quieres puedo enseñarte cómo hacer una llamada.

* * *

De nuevo, a kilómetros de allí, en una librería, sonaba el teléfono. Una joven de cabello rubio y rizado lo cogió.

—Librería Clearwater & Sharp ¿dígame?

—_Buenas tardes, ¿podría hablar con Audrey Clearwater, por favor?_ —decía la voz de un hombre desde el auricular.

La joven miró a una parte de la tienda, como comprobando algo.

—Ahora mismo está ocupada ¿si quiere dejarle un mensaje?

—_Vaya, pues… si supongo. De parte de Percy Weasley, dígala que la llamaré otro día._

Pero la joven sólo oyó hasta el nombre, pues casi estuvo a punto de gritar.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ha dicho Percy… Weasley? —asintieron por la otra línea —Un momento por favor —pidió mientras trataba de disimular su euforia. Tapó el auricular con una mano y llamó a su amiga, que se encontraba al otro lado de la tienda —Audrey… Audrey… —decía en voz baja para no perturbar, ante todo, la calma del lugar. Pero su amiga no la oía —¡Audrey! —gritó.

Su amiga se acercó hasta ella extrañada.

— Becky ¿qué pasa? ¿Quién es? —preguntó al ver que le pasaba el auricular, aún sin soltarlo.

—Es él —decía en voz baja, casi extasiada.

Audrey parecía confusa.

—¿Él, quién?

—Percy Weasley —contestaba Becky, insistiendo en que cogiese el teléfono, sin ser consciente del espectáculo que estaba montando, pues algunas personas se las habían quedado mirando, como dos ancianas, una pareja de jóvenes y un señor con bigote.

Audrey negó con la cabeza.

—No. Becky no voy a coger ese teléfono. No… —pero Becky insistía. Tenía que cogerlo.

—Se la paso —dijo Becky al auricular, e inmediatamente lo dejó sobre el mostrador, apartando el aparato del dial impidiendo que Audrey pudiese colgar.

—Cójalo y hable —dijo una de las ancianas —. Seguro que es un buen partido —dijo muy segura de si misma, a pesar de que no sabía qué edad tendría el tal Percy Weasley.

Finalmente Audrey cogió el teléfono, provocando que todo el mundo, que estaba en vilo, suspirase aliviado.

—¿Diga? Señor Weasley, qué sorpresa ¿Qué quería? Si, sobre el teléfono ¿Quedar otro día? —miró a Becky y a toda la tienda. Todos asentían con la cabeza, instándola a que aceptase —. Si, podría, por supuesto ¿Mañana? Si, claro ¿Le parece bien en Hyde Park? De acuerdo… hasta mañana —colgó el teléfono mientras todo el mundo sonreía y hasta aplaudía y volvía a lo que estaba haciendo, como la típica película de amor. Una de las ancianas se acercó hasta ella para felicitarla por la adquisición. Audrey parecía alucinada mientras Becky se reía.

—Vaya, todos creen que has ligado —decía ella, sonriendo. Pero al instante borró la sonrisa, pues Audrey la miraba amenazadora —. Mejor me voy a… hacer algo.

Y se fue de allí, dejando a Audrey sola con sus pensamientos. _Otra vez a quedar con Per… con Weasley_, pensó, tratando de evitar decir su nombre.


End file.
